Pearl Lily Potter Halliwell: la Survivante !
by Kaomisha
Summary: Lily met au monde des jumeaux. Harry est une fille. Après l'attaque de Voldemort, tout le monde voit en William, son frère jumeau, le Survivant. Erreur ! Pearl est envoyé chez les Dursley... enfin peutêtre. Crossover HPCharmed. HPDM possible.
1. présentation

**Titre : **Pearl Lily Potter Halliwell... la Survivante !!!

**Auteur : **Kaomisha (moi !!)

**Résumé : **Lily met au monde des jumeaux. Harry est une fille, Pearl. Après l'attaque de Voldemort, tout le monde voit en william,son frère jumeau, le Survivant. Erreur !! Pearl est envoyé chez les Dursley... enfin peut-être...

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ou presque.

**Remarque :** la fin de la saison 7 et la saison 8 de Charmed n'est pas pris en compte. Quelques éléments des aventures de Pearl seront piochés à la série Charmed ou aux livres de J.K.Rowling bien qu'ils divergeront.

**Rating : **T

**Type : **Crossover HP/Charmed

**Catégorie : **Général/Actian/ Adventure (Romance possible plus tard)

**Publication : **J'essaierai d'être un minimum régulière dans la publication des chapitres.

**Reviews : **j'en attends beaucoup de votre part, et je ferai en sorte de répondre à chacune de vos question au chapitre qui suivra.

**Bonne lectures à tous !!!**


	2. chap1 : L'attaque

Voici le chapitre 1,** Bonne lecture à tous**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Halloween chez les Potter**

En ce mois d'octobre 1981, vivait à Godric's Hollow, une famille connue dans la communauté sorcière de Londres : la famille Potter. Lily et James Potter étaient deux aurors réputés pour leur force et leur lutte contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort , que ce soit au sein du ministère même ou au sein de l'organisation secrète dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le couple s'était marié il y a un peu plus de deux ans et avait eu des jumeaux l'année suivante : William et Pearl.

Peu avant leur naissance, une prophétie avait été faite par Sibylle Trelawney, concernant l'un des deux enfants; les jeunes parents ayant été avertis par Dumbledore afin de les prévenir du danger que représentait Voldemort pour les jumeaux. C'est ainsi qu'ils choisirent un gardien du secret qui n'est autre que Peter Pettigrow selon la volonté du meilleur ami de James, Sirius Black, à cause de la méfiance qu'ils portaient au quatrième maraudeur, et loup-garou, Rémus Lupin. Seulement, ce que les Potter ne savaient pas, ainsi que Sirius, c'est que le traître était en réalité Peter. De ce fait, le rat permit donc au Seigneur des Ténêbres de retrouver la famille afin de s'en prendre aux enfants pour que la prophétie, enfin le peu qu'il a entendu, ne puisse pas s'accomplir.

Le 31 du mois, Lily et James ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passerait dans la soirée. Tout au long de la journée, ils mettèrent en place les décorations de Halloween, jusqu'à ce que James soit appelé au ministère pour une affaire, soit disant, urgente. C'était en fin d'après-midi, Lily avait installé les enfants dans leur chambre, elle attendait son mari en lisant un livre et en surveillant, à l'aide d'un objet moldu (un genre de talkie-walkie), William et Pearl.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée sortit de ses gonds ; une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait sur le seuil, et brandissait, d'une main squelettique et blanche, un long morceau de bois devant elle : c'était Lord Voldemort en personne. Quand Lily l'apperçut, elle se précita dans l'escalier. Une lumière sortit de la baguette du mage noir pour s'écraser à l'endroit où la jeune femme se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt . Alors que la mère s'était enfermée dans la chambre où ses enfants dormaient il y a quelques instants, Voldemort rentrait d'un pas lent et sonore, ôta sa capuche qui cachait un visage qui avait perdu de son humanité, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'escalier par lequel était passé Lily.

Pendant ce temps, cette dernière se tenait derrière la porte qui les séparait, baguette en main, devant ses enfants qui étaient restés silencieux. C'est alors qu'elle appela l'elfe de maison de la famille :

" Kassy !!"

L'elfe, terrorisée, apparut en s'inclinant malgrè tout.

" Oui maîtresse ? Vous devez fuir avec les petits maîtresse ..."

" Non ! la coupa-t-elle; tu vas aller chercher James au ministère, dis-lui que Peter nous a trahi et que Voldemort attaque le manoir ... dis-lui aussi de se dépécher, je protégerais les enfants du mieux que je peux... Allez !! Vas-y !!"

" Oui maîtresse."

Kassy s'inclina, et en un claquement de doigt, disparut.

Voldemort était devant la porte, d'un mouvement de baguette, il la fit voler en éclat. Sous le coup de l'explosion, Lily perdit la sienne. Elle était maintenant entre lui et les jumeaux, desarmée.

D'une voix sifflante, le Seigneur des ténêbres se mit à gronder :

" Pousse-toi !!"

" Pitiè !! pas les enfants !! Tuez-moi à leur place !!"

Dans sa supplication, celle-ci s'était rapprochée. Et malheureusement trop, car, dû à sa proximité, celui qui se disait Lord la giffla avec une telle force qu'elle tomba et se cogna la tête contre l'embrasure de la porte. Le coup à la tête l'assoma, et on voyait désormais un mince filet de sang s'écouler le long de sa tempe et de sa lèvre.

" Ne reste pas sur mon chemin, Sang-de-Bourbe..."

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux berceaux. Il se dirigea vers celui de droite, celui de Pearl. Il pointa sa baguette vers la petite fille, et lança un 'Avada Kedavra'. Mais un événement imprévu arriva. En effet, le sortilège n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La lumère verte ricocha sur le front de la petite, pour se diriger vers son envoyeur. Il le reçu de plein fouet. Son corps se consuma jusqu'à devenir un tas de cendre pendant qu'une espèce de fumée opaque s'en échappait ; le plus étrange étant que la fumée en question reflétait le visage de l'homme subissant le maléfice, et que celle-ci s'envola par le toit à moitié détruit à cause de la puissance du lien magique.

À cet instant précis, une planche, un peu calcinée à dire vrai, s'effondra à côté de William en lui faisant une profonde cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut de son bras gauche ; la brûlure ayant refermée un temps soit peu la plaie. Quant à sa soeur, une cicatrice de la même forme était visible sur son front, et plus précisèment au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Un peu de sang s'en écoulait, mais épuisée par son exploit, elle s'était endormie.

Des pas et des voix se firent entendre dans le manoir. Soudain, James, suivi de Sirius et de Dumbledore, entra en trombe dans la chambre. Il alla auprès de Lily, tandis que son meilleur ami et son ancien directeur allaient voir les enfants. William, remit de sa blessure et donc de ses pleurs, était assis et regardait les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui alors qu'il agitait son doudou de haut en bas ; Pearl, à côté de lui, dormait apparemment d'un sommeil profond, étant donné qu'elle ne se réveillait pas malgrès le cafarnaum qui régnait dans la pièce en cet instant.

L'homme le plus vieux parcourut la chambre du regard, avant que ce dernier ne se pose sur un tas de cendre placé devant les berceaux. Il observa alors attentivement les enfants et remarqua leur cicatrice respective. L'une sur le bras du garçon, l'autre sur le front de la petite fille ; toutes deux ayant la forme d'un éclair. Comparant l'état dans lequel se trouvait les deux enfants, Dumbledore déduisit que William était l'enfant de la prophétie, appelé par la suilte l'Elu ou le Survivant, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait sa jumelle. Il se tourna alors vers les parents :

" James, comment va Lily ?"

" Je vais bien Albus... répondit-elle directement, toutefois un peu sonné. Comment vont les enfants ?"

" Bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas..."

" Et qu'en est-il de la prophétie et de Vous-savez-qui ?"

" Je crois bien que William EST l'enfant de la prophétie... Voldemort a été réduit en un tas de cendre cette nuit... après avoir tenter de tuer votre fils apparemment", ajouta-il après un instant.

" Comment ?? " demandèrent Lily et James d'une même voix.

" La cicatrice qu'il a sur le bras est sûrement la marque laissée par le sortilège impardonnable..." poursuivit-il, " vous devrez dès à présent le privilégier, vous devrez vous occuper de lui avec bien plus d'attention que sa soeur."

" Albus en es-tu vraiment sûr ? Je veux dire... tu es sûr que Pearl n'a pas de cicatrice elle aussi ?"

" Elle a aussi une cicatrice de la même forme que son frère... cependant, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouve actuellement ... je doute qu'elle soit la Survivante..."

Un silence s'installa ; puis Lily, inquiète, se tourna vers James, qui semblait réfléchir.

" James ?! "

Le concerné releva la tête, soucieux, et regarda sa femme.

" James..." reprit-elle, "je ne peux pas faire ça !! Je ne pourrai pas priviligier l'un de mes enfants... ils sont les mêmes à mes yeux !!"

" Chérie..."

" NON !! le coupa-t-elle, c'est trop me demander... "

Elle soupira. James était silencieux. Lily tourna finalement la tête vers le vieux directeur, regardant la scène avec un air grave qui ne lui était pas commun.

" Albus ?! N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ?"

" Non, je le crains... à moins que... dîtes-moi Lily, je crois me souvenir que vous avez une soeur moldue, non ?"

" Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi Pétunia a un rapport avec cette histoire..."

" Mais oui !!" s'exclama James.

" qu'est-ce qui ..."

" Lily... pourquoi ne mettrions-nous pas Pearl chez ta soeur ? Par les liens du sang, elle aura une certaine protection, et puis si elle s'éloigne du manoir on pourra élever William avec plus de facilité."

" JAMES CHARLES POTTER !!! COMMENT OSES -TU DIRE CE GENRE DE STUPIDITE DANS DES MOMENTS PAREILS !!!"

" Mais... ma Lily..."

" Tu connais pourtant ma soeur !!! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de nous... et tu connais aussi son aversion pour la magie !! Comment crois-tu qu'elle accueillera notre fille ?! À bras ouverts ?!"

" Chérie, calmes-toi... je sais très bien comment est ta soeur... mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution à part celle-ci. Dis-toi que notre fille grandira dans un endroit où elle sera en sécurité..."

" Oui, mais..."

" Mrs Potter, c'est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à vous. Je laisserai une lettre à votre soeur afin de lui expliquer la situation, elle sera alors dans l'obligation de devoir s'en occuper" ; intervînt Dumbledore. "Et puis, il vaut mieux pour Pearl, qu'elle vive loin de la célébrité qu'apportera son frère."

" Mais nous la récupérerons, plus tard je veux dire ?"

" Bien sûr. Vous irez la chercher à la suite de ses 11 ans avant son entrée à Poudlard."

" Dans ce cas-là... j'accepte. Bien que se soit dur de le faire, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même."

Elle soupira. Elle se leva et s'approcha des enfants. James était à ses côtés et la soutenait.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le couple et leur demanda de quoi écrire. Lily approuva et demanda à James de s'en occuper. Il partit donc avec Albus vers le bureau.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle se pencha vers Pearl et la prépara avec douceur et tendresse. Elle lui enleva le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage et lui mit des vêtements chauds. Sirius s'occupait du petit garçon pendant ce temps. Cela fait, Lily enveloppa la petite fille d'une couverture et commença à la bercer doucement dans ses bras.

Son mari et son ancien directeur arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Le plus jeune des deux hommes tenait une lettre dans sa main. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra, elle et Pearl, de ses bras, fit un léger baiser sur la chevelure auburn de sa femme avant de poser son regard sur leur fille. Dumbledore brisa cet instant de douceur en leur annonçant le départ. Il tenait une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau.

" J'ai préparé un Portoloin. Il s'activera dans deux minutes pour nous amener à Privet Drive."

" ..."

" Lily, il vaut mieux pour elle de rester loin de son frère pour le moment. Tu était d'accord avec Albus pourtant ?!" affirma le jeune homme.

" Bon, plus que 30 secondes. Il tendit le vieux journal. Touchez-le. 10 ... 5..4..3..2..1..c'est parti."

Le couple avait attrapé le journal à temps et une étrange sensation au niveau du nombril se fit sentir ; le sol s'était dérobé sous leurs pieds et ils avaient la sensation de voler jusqu'à ce que le sol se soit rematérialisé et qu'ils découvrent enfin qu'ils étaient dans une petite rue sombre, cachant ainsi leur arrivée aux moldus. Ils sortirent de la ruelle, traversèrent la rue vide et silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit. Ils stoppèrent, et les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette, au moment où une poubelle métallique s'était renversée. Ils la regardèrent un instant avant de voir un chat en sortir ; ils avaient cur avoir entendu un cri mais ne s'en formalisèrent plus à la vue du chat. Sur leur garde, cachant maintenant leur baguette, ils se dirigèrent dans l'allée menant au numéro 4 de Privet Drive. Là, Lily déposa, non sans larme, le paquet de couverture où dormait Pearl, sur le seuil de la porte de ce même numéro. James, lui, posa la lettre aux côté de sa fille, et entreprit de bercer doucement sa femme en pleurs, en l'enserrant de ses bras.

" Nous allons transplaner. Ne nous attardons pas ici", souffla Albus.

" ... "

" Allez Lily... " encouragea James.

" Oui. D'accord."

Alors dans un 'pop' sonore caractéristique au transplanage, ils disparurent après avoir vérifié qu'aucun moldu n'était présent. Ils avaient transplané directement au manoir Potter. Sirius les attendait, William dans les bras, triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire ses adieux à sa petite filleule.

Quelques jours plus tard, eu lieu le procès de Peter Pettigrow , qui avait fini par être attrapé par les aurors que James avait envoyés. La sentence tomba et il fut emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. Rémus se vit recevoir des excuses venant de ses deux meilleurs amis, et devînt ainsi le parrain de William, qui était à l'origine Peter.

Lily était effondrée et se remettait petit à petit : son sourire étant revenu après quelques mois.

Le temps passa sans que personne ne se doute une seule seconde que la petite fille, qu'ils avaient abandonnée en cette soirée du 31 Octobre 1981, n'était pas chez les Dursley, comme ils l'auraient cru.

* * *

alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? pour tout vous dire c'est ma première fic, alors votre avis m'est CAPITAL !!!

Je ne sais pas encore à quand sera le prochain chapitre mais il sera pour bientôt.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !!

Kaomisha

**à suivre...**


	3. chap2 : Une boîte étrange

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**onorluca :** merci pour ta review, il est vrai que Harry est un mec mais j'apprécie beaucoup quand s'est une fille, j'espère donc te faire changer d'avis avec ma fic...

**nanou01 :** merci , même si c'est pas mal c'est déjà ça

**Maigane :** merci pour ta review.

**Touraz : **merci pour ta review, bien que tu aime Harry en fille maintenant tu devras apprécié les crossover.

**Auctor : **la première hypothèse que tu as énuméré pour répondre à ta question est la bonne. Il est vrai qu'à première vue il n'y a aucun lien logique entre ces deux mondes mais j'ai tout de même réussi à trouver quelque chose de cohérent pour que ça se fasse... et cette raison tu la découvrira au chapitre 3. Merci pour ta review.

**Petite Emeraude :** merci et voici la suite que tu attend.

* * *

Vous allez certainement croire ce chapitre inutile, alors je ne vous direz qu'une chose ... fiez- vous à certains détails !! 

Voici le chapitre 2,** Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Du côté des Halliwell... découverte d'une boîte étrange.**

Un jour plus tôt, à San Francisco, dans un manoir ancien, une jeune femme , qui n'était autre que Phoebe Halliwell, fouillait dans les cartons placés au grenier. Elle cherchait les vieilles affaires de son premier neveu Wyatt, âgé alors de 4 ans, au profit de son petit frère Chris, qui allait bientôt en avoir 2. Les cartons s'enchaînaient, et bientôt le sol était totalement immergé. '_C'est la fin, Piper allait criser en voyant ce bordel _'; surtout si Phoebe ne trouvait pas ce que la maman lui avait demandé de chercher.

Après 20 minutes de recherche, elle tomba enfin sur le bon carton. Des affaires d'enfants de bas-âges étaient soigneusement pliés et rangés dans le carton en question. Elle le mit à part et replaça tout ce qu'elle avait pu déménagé dans l'heure précédente.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit une porte provenant de l'escalier se refermée et la voix de la cadette, leur demi-soeur à dire vrai, Paige Matthews, qui annonçait son arrivée. ' _Tant mieux_ _! Au moins elle pourra m'aider à descendre ce fichu carton_ ' , pensa Phoebe. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle descendit ; ainsi elle se retrouva devant une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillée d'une cape noire à l'aspect étrange. Elle la salua de la main et demanda à sa soeur :

" Paige ? J'ai réussi à trouver le carton que voulait Piper dans le grenier... tu ne pourrais pas le faire venir au salon en l'éclipsant , s'il-te-plait ?"

"Phoebe...( elle soupire ) tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas utiliser nos pouvoirs pour notre profit, si tu vois où je veux en venir..."

"Ok ! Alors tu devras m'aider à le porter jusqu'en bas, parce qu'à moi toute seule je ne pourrais pas ..."

"D'accord, j'ai compris le message... mais pas un mot à Piper , sinon elle nous tuerais !!"

"J'en prends note, répondit Phoebe avec un sourire montrant son amusement."

"Carton !!"

Soudain un halot bleu de lumière laissa apparaître en bas de l'escalier, le carton qui était un instant auparavant à la porte du grenier.

" Merci. Au fait, Piper m'a demandé d'installer les cristaux autour de la maison. Tu pourrais t'en occuper le temps que je trie les affaires conviendraient à Chris ?"

"Phoebe, il faut que..."

"S'il-te-plait ??? la coupa-t-elle."

"Dis-moi d'abord où est Piper dans ce cas ? Et aussi la raison pour laquelle je devrais mettre les cristaux ?"

"Tu as oublié ?! Demain on est le 31 Octobre, Halloween !! Le Jour préféré des démons en tout genre !! Et bien sûr, Piper est au P3 pour les préparatifs de la soirée de demain."

"D'accord, je m'en occupe mais après je dois retourner à l'école de magie, l'un des membres du corps enseignant nous a laissé tombés, et maintenant je dois gérer une partie de ses cours en plus de mon travail de directrice..."

"C'est bon j'ai compris ! alors installes les cristaux et retournes vite à l'école."

"Oui, oui, j'y vais de ce pas... "

La jeune femme rousse monta donc précipitamment l'escalier jusqu'au grenier afin de prendre les cristaux qu'elle devait placer tout autour de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Phoebe commençait à déballer les affaires contenu dans le carton. Une par une, elle les prenait, les dépliait, les repliait, pour ensuite les mettre de côté... lorsqu'au fond du carton, elle découvrit avec stupeur une étrange boîte.

Elle était en fer forgé peint somptueusement de rouge avec des bordures dorées. La jeune femme sortit délicatement la boîte qui était des plus étrange, comme si elle semblait attirée par elle. Elle se dirigea vers la véranda et la posa sur la table basse. Elle la détailla sans l'ouvrir. Sur le dessus était gravé un blason représentant un lion majestueux tout d'or qui tenait à pleine dent un serpent aux couleurs vertes et argentées, puis au-dessus du tout la magnifique calligraphie d'un ' P ' marqué d'une couleur rouge fambloyante. La curiosité était forte mais l'expérience lui avait appris à ne rien tenter sans la présence de l'une de ses soeur, pour le cas où l'objet semblait magique, étant donné que pendant un instant Phoebe avait cru voir l'image du lion et du serpent se mouvoir comme s'ils étaient vivants.

Elle se détourna donc de la mystérieuse boîte et se remis à trier les vêtements, tout en jetant des coup d'oeil vers le coffret.

Paige descendit peu de temps après l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'école. Elle précisa à Phoebe qu'elle avait finie d'installer les cristaux et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, la salua avant de disparaître derrière la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

' _Tant pis_ ' se dit Phoebe, ' _j'attendrais le retour de Piper_ ' . Un fois le remue-ménage terminé, Phoebe s'installa dans le canapé et fixait avec insistance la boîte qui se trouvait devant elle à présent. Elle se leva et monta une nouvelle fois dans le grenier.

Là , elle s'avança vers un énorme grimoire ancien où dessus était représenté un triqueta, symbole du pouvoir des trois : c'était le Livres des Ombres.

Elle le feuilleta aidement et ne trouva rien au sujet de ce coffret. Elle était plus qu'intriguait. Elle descendit et appela "Léo!" d'une voix forte et sonore. Dans un halot de lumière, un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparut ; il tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon qui n'était autre que Chris, tandis qu'un autre s'aggripait à son bras libre et qui, apparemment, était son grand frère Wyatt.

" Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?"

"ça !, répondit-elle en désignant la boîte. Je ne sais pas encore... en cherchant dans les vieilles affaires de Wyatt, je l'ai trouvée au fond du carton, et ..."

"Tu as regardé dans le Livre des Ombres ?"

"Oui, mais il n'y a rien dessus."

"Oh ! d'accord. Je te laisse Chris et Wyatt, et je vais voir auprès des fondateurs."

"Attend !!"

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé en laissant les deux enfants auprès de leur tante. Après un soupir Phoebe installa dans la véranda le parc-enfant où elle mit les garçons avec certains de leurs jouets.

Ensuite, elle s'installa, non loin d'eux, dans le canapé face à la boîte rouge, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Piper. Une demi-heure après, cette dernière apparut enfin. Elle s'approcha en premier lieu vers ses enfants afin de les embrasser, puis se dirigea vers sa soeur, toujours silencieuse :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête. Elle veut généralement dire que l'on a des problèmes."

"Peut-être... c'est possible... en fait, j'ai fait une drôle de découverte ( elle lui désigne la boîte ). Je l'ai trouvée dans un carton et il m'a semblé un instant que les inscriptions dessus ont... bougées. Je crois que ce coffret a une provenance magique, seulement je n'ai rien trouvé dans le Livre des Ombres. Donc je t'attendais pour pouvoir l'ouvrir."

"Et Paige ?"

"À l'école !"

"Et Léo ?"

"Déjà en train de chercher auprès des Fondateurs depuis qu'il m'a laissée les garçons !"

"En clair, y avait que moi..."

"Exact !"

"Et tu es sûr du fait qu'elle ait des propriétés magiques ?"

"Certaine ! Alors on peut l'ouvrir ? On pourrait voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?"

"Pas avant d'avoir eu les informations de Léo !!"

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu, celui-ci apparut. Il salua sa femme comme il le devait et dit :

" Les Fondateurs ne savent pas la contenance de la boîte, mais ils sont formels sur le fait qu'elle a été, et est exclusivement composée par de la magie blanche."

"Voilà !! Maintenant, on peut l'ouvrir ?"

"Je n'sais pas... Phoebe, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'ouvrir ?"

"Parce que j'ai une raison valable de pouvoir découvrir ce que cache l'objet que je regarde depuis plus de quatre heures."

"Je vois. c'est bon ! ouvre-le."

"Merci !!"

La jeune femme au cheveux mi-long dirigea donc ses bras vers le coffret. Elle passa sa main sur la boîte. Elle tomba sur une petite serrure. D'un doigt elle décrocheta doucement la fermeture. Puis, non sans précaution, elle ouvrit le coffret rouge. Et là, ce qu'ils virent les émerveilla. Devant eux, se tenait sur un coussin de velours rouge, une chaîne de collier en or, muni d'un magnifique médaillon où trônait un lion, de profil, en or lui aussi, sertit d'un unique rubis à la place de l'oeil.

" Wouah !! On dirait un vrai... il est magnifique !"

"Oui, ça c'est certain. Bon, maintenant que l'on sait ce que contient cette boîte on pourrait mettre à un autre jour les recherches sur ce médaillon, parce que je n'ai pas encore totalement fini les préparatifs pour demain."

"Piper..."

"Non, la coupa-t-elle, je veux que le Halloween de mes fils soit SANS démon ni autre problème concernant la magie."

"Mais, Piper..."

"Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Fais des recherches si tu veux. Mais gare à toi si tu nous fourres dans un piège ou autre."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Phoebe referma donc la boîte et l'emmena avec elle. Après un bref "Au revoir" à sa soeur et son mari, elle monta l'escalier, paszsa la porte menant à l'école et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Elle toqua et entra. Paige était assise derrière son bureau concentrée sur des parchemins qui inondait son bureau.

" Paige ?"

"Oui !?", répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu devrais vraiment faire une pause... bon ! Je suis venu pour te demander si je peux utiliser la bibliothèque de l'école demain. Je dois faire des recherches sur un objet."

"Et quel est l'objet en question ?"

"Celui-ci." Phoebe ouvrit la boîte et lui montra le collier.

"Whouah ! Il est beau et très réaliste ! Il sert à quelquechose ?"

"Je n'en sais rien c'est pour ça que je fais des recherches."

"Ah Oui ! Excuse-moi... je suis un peu fatiguée... mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais devoir le terminer demain."

"D'accord. Moi, je rentre. Je le laisse dans ton bureau et je le récupérerai demain."

"Je le met dans ce tiroir. À ce soir !"

"À tout à l'heure !"

"Phoebe rebroussa donc chemin, et retourna au manoir."

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche. Piper était dans tous ses états parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini le costume de Chris tandis que Léo s'occupait de leurs deux enfants.

Phoebe, elle , tentait de calmer Piper comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paige qui réussissa à la calmer par la simple vision de son état de fatigue.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde ; mais une fois réveillé, Piper était en effervescence. La journée allait être longue...

En début d'après-midi, Phoebe alla à l'école de magie. Elle prit la boîte dans le bureau de Paige et s'installa ensuite sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Elle posa le coffret, l'ouvrit, contempla un instant le médaillon avant de parcourir les rayons de livres qui s'étendaient devant elle. À chaque livre qu'elle pensait utile, elle le prenait et le posait sur la table.

Après une dizaine, elle s'asseya et entreprit de parcourir chaque ouvrage. Niet ! Il n'y avait rien concernant ce collier. Elle remit à leur place les livres qu'elle venait de regarder pour ensuite en prendre d'autre. Elle s'installa une nouvelle fois à la table. Mais avant de se plonger dans les vieux grimoires poussiéreux qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle regarda attentivement le lion que formait le pendentif. Il était tellement beau. Sans réfléchir, elle le prit dans ses mains. Mais un événement imprévu se passa alors. En effet, à son contact Phoebe fut parcourue d'un soubre-saut alors qu'elle fermait les yeux : elle avait eu une prémonition.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Qu'est-ce que Phoebe a vu dans sa prémonition ?

Le 3ème chap n'apparaîtra pas avant 2 semaines (Ne me tuez pas !!!) car demain je pars pour une dizaine de jours et je n'aurai pas accés à l'ordi...

Sur ce... à la prochaine.

Kaomisha

**à suivre...**


	4. chap3 : Prémonitions

**Bonjour à tous !!**

Voici mon cadeau de rentrée ! c'est un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**nanou01 **: et oui ! Il m'arrive parfois d'être sadique .

**onorluca **: Merci pour tes encouragements .

**Kaena Black** : Une fan des crossovers !! Mais c'est super , ton point de vue me seras d'autant plus util alors ... tu pense vraiment que j'arrie à bien faire correspondre l'univers HP avec celui de Charmed ?

**Touraz** : Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais . Lis-le et tu découvriras la réponse à ta question ...

* * *

Sinon je voulais vous dire que je suis sincérement désolé pour le retard,et je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic . 

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

* * *

**Chapitre précédent** :_ Sans réfléchir elle le prit dans ses mains ; mais un événement imprévu se passa alors. En effet, à son contact, Phoebe fut parcouru d'un soubresaut alors qu'elle fermait les yeux : elle avait eu une prémonition._

**Chapitre 3 : Prémonitions, union de deux familles sorcières.**

Elle réouvrit les yeux, et reposa le collier dans le coffret; referma le coffret; le prit dans les mains et se précipita, d'un pas rapide, vers le manoir. Arrivée à destination, elle cria :

" Paige ! Piper !"

" On est à la cuisine !" dit une voix.

Phoebe, tenant toujours fermement la boîte dans ses mains, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Piper était en train de préparer un gâteau tandis que Paige, à l'autre bout, préparait plusieurs fioles de potion.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Piper d'un air suspicieux.

" Eh bien, je faisait des recherches à l'école de magie sur le médaillon... seulement , quand je l'ai pris dans les mains ..."

" Ne me dis pas que tu as eu une prémonition !? " coupa la soeur aînée.

" Une prémonition ?" demanda Léo qui venait d'entrer." Les enfants se sont endormis."

" Oui, mais c'était plus qu'étrange, je n'est pas vu l'attaque d'un démon cette fois-ci... mais je crois plutôt ... à l'abandon d'un bébé. "

" Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il vraiment si ce n'est pas du domaine de la magie ? "

" Le truc, Paige, c'est que les personnes qui l'ont abandonné n'était pas à mon avis des gens que l'on appelerait normal..."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

" Et bien, déjà il y avait les deux parents, d'après moi, et la mère saignait un peu au niveau de la tête... et puis ils étaient accompagnés par un vieil homme tout droit sortit du conte _Merlin l'enchanteur_, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il avait une longue barbe argentée et qu'il portait, en plus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, une cape de sorcier d'une couleur assez excentrique. "

" Et alors !? ... c'est bien Halloween aujourd'hui non ? "

" Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'à un moment ils ont sorti un étrange morceau de bois comme pour se protéger et ils sont partis par la suite en se volatilisant. "

" Ah ! Mais ... tu n'avais pas dit que ça ne concernait pas des démons? si ils se volatilisent comme tu dis..."

" Oui ! mais différemment ... je veux dire qu'on avait jamais vu cette façon de disparaître. Ils ont disparut instantanément avec un' pop' sonore, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour les démons même de rang inférieur."

" C'est peut-être ..." commença léo dans un souffle.

" Oui ?" firent Phoebe et Piper dans un même temps.

" Euh... peut-être qu'ils font partie de cette communautée sorcière, indépendante des fondateurs depuis plusieurs centaines d'années déjà... "

" Quoi ?!" s'emporta sa femme. "Il existe une communautée de sorciers indépendants des fondateurs !?"

" Oui... pourquoi tu t'emportes ?"

" POURQUOI JE M'EMPORTE !!! TU SAIS TRES BIEN MON AVERSION POUR LES FONDATEURS... ET TU M'APPREND MAINTENANT QU'IL Y A D'AUTRE SORCIERS QUI EN SONT INDEPENDANTS !!! TU COMPTAIS NOUS LE DIRE QUAND ?!" cria-t-elle en faisant des mouvements brusques avec ses bras.

" Piper calme-toi, demanda Phoebe. Il y a plus urgent pour l'instant, et tu risque fort de détruire la maison ou même Léo si tu continue à agiter tes bras comme ça ."

Les paroles de Phoebe eut l'effet escompté car la jeune femme se renfrogna alors et se calma instantanément.

" D'accord... continue Léo."

" Oui, alors je disais donc qu'ils font certainement partie de cette autre communautée sorcière."

" Mais en quoi est-elle différente de la "_notre_" ?"

" Et bien, en fait... les sorciers qui la compose utilise une autre magie. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs comme vous, à part quelques exceptions, et utilisent des sorts à l'aide d'un canaliseur : une baguette magique. Ils ne combattent pas des démons non plus, mais ils pratiquent un métier avec une particularité plus ou moins magiques. Le tout est dirigé par un ministère de la magie dans chaque pays, qui fait en sorte que les humains normaux, c'est à dire les '_moldu_' pour eux, ne connaissent pas l'existence de la magie."

" D'accord... mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'enfant de ma prémonition. Si je l'ai vu, ce n'est pas pour rien !! Il faut l'aider, qu'il fasse partie de cette communautée ou non !!"

" Ok , Paige va chercher la carte et le pendule ; Phoebe, tu t 'occupes du médaillon; Léo, tu vas mieux te renseigner auprès des fondateurs . Pendant ce temps je termines les potions que Paige avait commencée à préparer... on en aura peut-être besoin."

C'est ainsi que Léo s'éclipsa. Paige monta au grenier avant de descendre avec une carte de la ville et le pendule. Quant à Phoebe, elle débarrassait la table du salon et y mit la boîte rouge et or. Piper se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Quant elle revînt, elle avait des fioles pleines dans les mains. A cet instant Paige était toujours au-dessus de la carte et tenait dans son poing le médaillon tandis que du bout de ses doigts tournoyait le pendule.

" Toujours rien ?"

" Non toujours rien."

" Peut-être devrions-nous prendre une autre carte..."

" Et pourquoi ?"

" Bhein, faut dire qu'ils ressemblaient pas trop à des américains ces sorciers."

" Et c'est maintenant que tu le précises ?"

Phoebe se leva, ignorant la remaque acerbe de sa soeur, et prit une carte du monde. Le pendule tournoya un bref instant avant de se situer sur le point qui désignait Londres en Grande-Bretagne.

" C'est sûr qu'on pouvait toujours chercher à San Francisco", ironisa la cadette.

Soudain Léo réapparut.

" Je n'ai pas trouver grand chose à part que cette communautée est en ce moment en pleine guerre contre un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort."

" Et c'est tout ?!"

" Non ! J'ai réussi à trouver l'origine du médaillon. Il appartiendrait à un fondateur du nom de Godric Gryffondor. Avec trois autres fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, il aurait crée une école de magie du nom de Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne..."

" Tiens ! En Grande-Bretagne ! Quel coïncidence..."

Mais Léo continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé.

" ...et ce médaillon aurait dû se transmettre aux descendants de ce fondateur, ce qui signifie que le blason du coffret est celui de la famille descendante directe de ce fondateur, anciennement sorcier comme les trois autres. Et cette famille doit donc se trouver en Grande-Bretagne."

" Ca on l'a compris quand le pendule nous a désigné Londres." Dit Phoebe." Le panneau dans ma prémonition écrivait '_Privet Drive_'... c'est certainement le nom de la rue... allons-y !"

" Attendez !"

" Quoi Piper ?"

" Qui reste pour s'occuper des enfants ?"

" Euh... Léo ? Paige pourra nous éclipser , non ?" dit Phoebe en se tournant vers sa soeur et son beau-frère.

" Oui, d'accord."

" Donc je reste là... bon bhein bonne chance les filles !"

C'est ainsi que Piper et Phoebe se rapprochèrent de leurs petite soeur. Puis elles s'éclipsèrent toutes les trois après s'être accroché les unes aux autres : elles réapparurent dans une rue sombre , devant un panneau où était annoté 'Privet Drive'.

" C'est ici ! Cachons-nous derrière ces poubelles... ils ne vont pas tarder."

" Mais pourquoi il fait déjà nuit ? " demanda Paige. "Il n'est pourtant que 5h de l'après-midi."

" On est en Grande-Bretagne !!! Le décalage horaire, tu connais ?"

" Oh ça va ! C'était juste une question... "

" Taisez-vous toutes les deux ! Ils arrivent..."

En effet, une femme qui tenait un paquet de couverture et deux hommes sortirent d'une petite ruelle obscure. Ils avancèrent mais stoppèrent net quand Paige renversa la poubelle devant elle. Elle poussa un cri , étouffé à temps par les mains de Phoebe , quand elle en vit sortir un chat. Les deux sorciers avaient sorti leurs baguettes et regardaient l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Mais la rue était trop sombre pour pouvoir les repérer.

Elles les virent ensuite se diriger vers la maison qui portait le numéro 4. La femme pleurait en avançant vers le seuil de la porte où elle déposa sa charge. Ils virent ensuite le jeune homme, qui devait être le père, posé une lettre pardessus le tas de couverture avant de serrer sa femme dans les bras.  
C'est alors que les personnages regardèrent autour d'eux avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore.

Les trois femmes sortirent de leur cachette, et se placèrent là où les trois autres personnes étaient un instant auparavant.

" Alors ça !" s'exclama Paige.

" C'est bizarre hein ? " répondit Phoebe.

" Bon je vous ferais remarquer qu'il y a un bébé qu'on doit sauver de je ne sais quoi."

Ainsi elles s'approchèrent de la petite fille qui dormait profondément. Piper se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, tandis que la lettre glissa sur le sol. Phoebe la ramassa et scruta du regard la petite fille.  
Quand elle vit la cicatrice sur le front, elle approcha sa main et toucha la cicatrice en question. Elle fut parcourut d'un soubresaut.  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, on y voyait de la peur. Cependant, elle esquissa un sourire quand son regard se tourna vers la petite.  
Piper, ayant vu le changement d'attitude de sa soeur, demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Je viens de voir comment le bébé a eut cette cicatrice au front ..."

" Que dit la lettre ?" coupa Paige .

Phoebe lui tendit, la cadette l'ouvrit, déplia le parchemin jauni qui était à l'intérieur et la lu. Après l'avoir fait, elle leur dit :

"Elle s'appelle Pearl Lily Potter. Apparemment elle aurait un frère jumeaux du nom de William, et il aurait survécu à l'attaque du mage noir, contre lequel ils sont en guerre, alors qu'il avait tenter de le tuer. Mais ils pensent qu'il va revenir et ont donc laissé Pearl ici afin de la protéger et reviendront la chercher quand elle aura l'âge de rentrer au collége '_Poudlard_'."

" Bhein voilà ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire en fait... on a qu'à la laisser là où elle était et repartir à la maison."

" Non ! s'exclama Phoebe. Tu as oublié que je viens d'avoir une prémonition. Si Paige (regard noir pour la concernée) ne m'avait pas coupé tu aurais su que ce n'est pas SON FRERE qui a survécu à l'attaque mais ELLE !!"

" QUOI ?!?!"dirent d'une même voix ses deux soeurs.

" Oui, c'est elle qui a survécu ! La marque qu'elle a sur le front est l'emplacement où Voldmachinchose ..."

" Voldemort,souffla Paige.

" Oui... là où Voldemort lui a lancé le sortilège mais ils se sont trompés d'enfant.

" D'accord, c'est bien ce que je disais... on la laisse ici et on repart à la maison... je ne veux de ce 'Voldemort' en plus des démons. On a suffisament de problèmes comme ça.

" Mais Piper !!

" Pas de "mais" qui tiennes, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout."

Piper, pour confirmer ses dires, se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et posa la petite fille sur le seuil. Phoebe était derrière elle. Celle-ci cherchait un moyen de pouvoir convaincre Piper de garder l'enfant.  
Son aînée la vit donc en train d'essayer d'avoir une autre prémonition. Elle toucha la porte et vit une partie de la vie future de Pearl au sein de la famille Dursley.

" On doit absolument la prendre avec nous.

"Et pourquoi ?

" Parce que si elle reste dans cette famille, elle ne sera jamais heureuse...

" Tu l'as vu ? Tu le crois vraiment ?

" Oui... elle sera maltraitée si elle reste ici. Ils la traîteront comme un chien...

" Euh...

" S'il te plait ? Tu ne laisserai pas une enfant se faire maltraiter ?

" Bien sûr que non !! s'indigna Piper.

" Alors ? demanda Paige.

" Bon c'est d'accord.

" Yeah !!"

Phoebe se pencha donc et prit Pearl dans les bras, cette dernière, réveillé par les bruits qui l'entouraient, ouvrit les yeux. Les trois femmes fondirent littéralement quand elles virent ses yeux verts émeraude, intensifier par la noirceur de ses cheveux ; et Piper la reprit donc des mains de sa soeur.  
Elles décidèrent donc de l'emmener au manoir .  
Paige, qui tenait toujours la lettre s'avança vers ses deux soeurs et la petite. Elles vérifièrent s'il n'y avait personne , puis elles s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au manoir.  
Elles réapparurent dans le salon, Léo les y attendait. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir Pearl dans les bras de sa femme , mais le fut encore plus quand celle-ci dit :

" Léo, voilà Pearl... Pearl, voici Léo, ton nouveau papa !!"

Phoebe, surprise aussi de cette réplique dit alors .

" Apparemment tu l'as adoptée sans nous le dire..."

" Et alors ?! Elle a bien été abandonné par les siens de parents."

" Léo, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche si tu reste comme ça, ria la rouquine.

" Oui, oui, répondit-il vaguement. Dîtes-moi si je me trompes, mais... j'ai bien entendu "_nouveau papa_" ?"

" Oui. Tout à fait. À nous deux on va élever cette petite fille avec nos deux garçonnets.. pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?"

" Attend que je me remette de cette idée, et je te répondrai. Vous pourriez au moins me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, non ?"

C'est alors que Paige, aidée de Phoebe, raconta toute l'histoire en passant par la lettre à Léo. Une fois terminé, l'idée de l'adoption fut accepté, et Léo tînt son rôle de "nouveau papa" à merveille.

Ainsi Pearl débuta sa nouvelle vie, heureuse dans cette famille qui tenait à elle. Elle vit ses parents en Léo et Piper, et à partir de cet instant elle avait deux frères, Wyatt et Chris , ainsi que deux tantes attentionnées, Phoebe et Paige.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Remarque **: tant donnée que les cours ont débuté j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps devant moi pour pouvoir écrire ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner la fic ( "il en est hors de question !!!" ), seulement j'espère que vous serez compréhensif dans le fait que je mettrais du temps à publier les prochains chapitres...

Sur ce, à la prochaine.  
**Kaomisha  
**  
**à suivre...  
**


	5. Chap4 : La vérité

GGGOOOMMMMEEENNN !!! Je suis sincérement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... Je suis impardonnable !!!! Ce chapitre aurai dû être posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai de gros problèmes de connection à internet ... en fait quand la connection y est la plupart du temps je suis en cours 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**nanou01, onarluca, lablonde2712, charlotte : **merci pour votre review et votre soutien , elle me va droit au coeur ... merci

**Touraz : **déjà merci pour ta review .. je voulais ajouter que moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction des Potter à la découverte de la disparition de leur fille .. j'imagine très bien la scène , encore faudra-t-il le mettre sur papier ce qui n'est pas évident ...

**Kaena Black : "**Reste à voir les prochains chapitres" , tu dis ? Tu me fais peur là , il va falloir que je me démène pour la suite , lol ! Merci pour ta review .

**Dororo03 : **Merci pour ta review ; j'espère que ma fic te plaira et n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, si je fais des erreurs bien sûr, du côté Charmed de la fic ... même si certaine chose sont faite volontairement

**roi rouge : **Ah là là merci pour tes conseils comme la prémonition de Godric qui sera peut-être développée . Tu as aussi raison sur le fait que Pearl ne soit pas un prénom choisi au hasard ; mais en ce qui concerne ses futurs pouvoirs, j'ai déjà mes propres idées qui ne demandent qu'à être retranscrites depuis belle lurette ... Et puis , concernant sa future scolarité, je comptai bien entendu ne pas la faire rentrer directement en première année à Poudlard, le plus dur étant d'écrire ce qui se passera à l'école de Paige .Merci encore pour ta review .

Je vous offre donc ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ...

voici donc le chapitre 4, **Bonne Lecture à tous !!!**

**Chapitre 4 : Un comportement étrange et la vérité éclate**.

Dans la famille Halliwell, avait grandi une petite fille du nom de Pearl. Depuis les premiers jours au sein de la famille , Pearl avait déjà montré des signes de magie, mais cela ne prenait que lors d'une émotion forte . Ces pouvoirs s'intensifiaient de jour en jour . Plus elle grandisssait , plus elle était puissante et savait contrôler sa magie "instinctive" avec l'aide de ses parents et de ses tantes qui était très surpris par les capacités de la fillette.

Les démons , eux, continuaient à attaquer les célébrissimes soeurs Halliwell et apprirent rapidement l'existence de la petite dernière qui était pourtant si différente magiquement, bien que puissante. Ceux-ci apprirent son existence à leur dépend car ,du haut de ses trois ans, Pearl tua son premier démon alors qu'elle sentait sa mère en danger. C'est ainsi que tout le monde estima qu'elle pourrait, à l'avenir , rivaliser avec Wyatt , et fut donc ainsi la proie de nombreux démons qui furent rapidement envoyer par la petite en enfer.

Un an plus tard , Pearl apprit à transplaner malgré elle bien qu'elle ne le sache pas alors que son grand frère, agé de 7 ans, surprotecteur envers elle depuis son arrivée, n'avait pu s'éclipser à temps auprès de leur parents .

Quand ce fut au tour de Pearl d'avoir 7ans , la petite fille, très jolie avec ses longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux verts émeraudes se rendit compte au fil du temps qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ses parents ou même à ses frères.

Beaucoup de questions défilaient alors dans sa tête : ' Pourquoi je ne leur ressemble pas ? J'ai besoin de lunettes alors qu'eux non... Mais aussi, pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne sont pas ceux d'une Halliwell ? Pourquoi je m'éclipse pas de la même façon que mes frères , ni comme aucune autre personne de la famille d'ailleurs ?'

Toutes ces questions sans réponse que se posait la petite fille l'avait alors plongée dans un mutisme profond. Piper, inquiète, lui avait alors demandé :

" Pearl qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?"

" ... "

" Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire ... Tu sais ton père et moi sommes très inquiets de ton silence. Tu t'es disputée avec tes frères ?"

" Non ."

" Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?"

" ... Rien du tout."

" D'accord ... si tu le dis ."

Piper soupira et s'éloigna , elle savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien mais son comportement l'inquiètait réellement. Elle demandera à Phoebe d'aller lui parler si celle-ci à un moment de libre . En effet , Phoebe était la seule, avec Chris et Wyatt à qui Pearl se confiait ; seulement Phoebe qui en était à son septième mois de grossesse , et oui elle est enceinte de Coop avec qui elle s'est mariée il y a à peu près un ans et demi de cela, elle n'avait plus trop le temps avec ses séances chez le médecin et les coups de fatigue qui lui prenaient de temps en temps.

Phoebe avait rencontré Coop il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Etant un cupidon, d'où son nom, envoyé par les fondateur pour que la jeune femme puisse retrouver goût à l'amour qu'elle avait perdu à cause de Cole Turner , ils étaient finalement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et s'étaient donc mariés. Phoebe avait alors quitté le manoir pour s'installer dans une maison proche avec son mari.

Mais aujourd'hui , Piper avait apparemment de la chance car sa petite soeur vînt lui rendre visite. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et une voix parvient à ses oreilles : ' c'est elle! Bien ! Allons à sa rencontre...' ; et c'est ainsi que l'aînée se dirigea alors vers le hall d'entrée où l'on distinguait cette fois- ci deux voix distinctes :

" Chérie...tu veux de l'aide pour enlever ton manteau ?"

" Coop ! Je suis enceinte , pas invalide !"

" Oui mais ... non, c'est bon , laisse tomber ."

" Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu tu voulais dire ?"

" Rien , rien..."

" Coop ?!"

Et c'est dans cette conversation des plus intéressante qu'apparut Piper permettant ainsi à Phoebe de se détourner de son mari qui n'en menait pas large.

" Bonjour, comment allez- vous ?"

" Oh , je me sens comme une femme enceinte de 7mois , pourquoi ?" répondit -elle avec une voix qui en disait long sur son humeur ;" et toi ?"

" Phoebe, tu devrais te calmer , ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé ..."

" Dis-lui ça à elle ! Elle n'arrête pas avec ses coups de pieds la nuit et j'arrive plus à dormir ."

" Bon j'te l'accorde , c'est pas facile je suis passée par là moi aussi , mais est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour parler à ta nièce . Elle est pas dans son assiette en ce moment et ça m'inquiète. Etant donné qu'elle ne veut pas me parler j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi."

" D'accord, où est-elle ?"

" Dans sa chambre ."

" J'y vais de ce pas . Coop, je suis désolé de m'être enervé contre toi ."

" Ce n'est pas grave , ne t'inquiète pas ?"

" Tu en es sûr ?"

" Oui ! Allez , va voir ce qu'a notre petite nièce."

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa et monta à l'étage le plus rapidemment qu'elle pu vu son état , puis alla vers l'ancienne chambre de Paige, tandis que Piper et Coop allèrent dans le salon pour y discuter.

Phoebe toqua à la porte. Un 'entrez' discret s'entendit au travers de la porte , que la future mère ouvrit.

La pièce était composé d'un lit double en son centre, près du mur, face à la porte. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet où une lampe était posé dessus. Une fenêtre, qui apportait la lumière de la chambre et donnait pour vue le quartier, était située sur le côté gauche entre le bas du lit et le bureau , qui était surmonté de deux petits étagères remplit de livres des plus variés mais aussi des plus étranges. Du côté du mur droit, en revanche, était placée une belle armoire où étaient rangées ses affaires , à côté duquel l'on avait mit l'ancienne coiffeuse qu'utilisait Paige dans cette même pièce .

La chambre était dans les tons bleus et les meubles, ayant été fait dans le même bois , avait une teinte brune, assez sombre pour former un joli ensemble pour la pièce où traînait quelques jouets à même le sol.

Pearl se redressa sur son lit pour s'adresser à la personne qui allait entrer sous peu . Apparemment , elle avait été coupée de ses pensées.Mais quand elle vit le visage de sa tante, un sourire étira ses lèvres , elle lâcha la peluche qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et se leva pour rapidement atteindre la jeune femme .

" Tante Phoebe !!"

" Doucement Pearl... Tu ne voudrais pas brusquer ta petite cousine , je me trompe ?"

" Bien sûr que non !" répondit-elle outrée.

" Alors, comment tu vas ? Attends ! Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?"

" Depuis la semaine dernière . J'avais du mal à lire alors avec maman on est allé voir un ophtlalo...mo .."

" Un ophtalmologiste ?"

" Oui , c'est ça et il a dit que je devais mettre des lunettes à partir de maintenant . Et sinon je vais bien... et toi et la petite Patience ?" demanda -t-elle en posant sa petite main sur le ventre rebondie de Phoebe .

" Nous allons très bien , merci." Dit-elle alors qu'elles s'asseyaient toutes les deux." Mais toi ? Piper m'a révélé que tu étais très silencieuse depuis quelques jours . Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause des lunettes ?"

" Non, ce n'est pas ça ... enfin , en partie, oui" ; dit-elle avec hésitation.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?"

" Tante Phoebe... est-ce que fais vraiment partie de la famille ? Ce que je veux dire c'est , est-ce que papa et maman sont mes vrais parents ?"

Après un court instant , Phoebe lui répondit par une question qui cachait en réalité une certaine apréhension :

" Pearl , qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

" Et bien , tout d'abord, je ne ressemble pas beaucoup à papa et à maman , ni même à quelqu'un de la famille . J'ai les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs ..."

" Et alors ?! Ceux de Prue l'était aussi ", dit-elle en pensant à sa soeur défunte.

" Peut-être ! Mais j'ai bien vu les photos , et personne n'a de cheveux aussi ébouriffés que les miens ! Et maintenant j'ai des lunettes ! En plus , papa est un être de lumière et je ne le suis même pas à moitié comme Chris et Wyatt ."

" Tes pouvoirs ne se sont..."

" Non , je sais que ce n'est pas ça . Et comment je fais pour me déplacer ? C'est à la limite comme un démon. Peut-être en suis-je un ... c'est pour ça que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas spécifiques et que... et que..."

Des larmes coulées maintenant à flot sur ses joues alors que Phoebe la prenait dans ses bras dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant . Ensuite, grâce à cette proximité, elle lui murmura à l'oreille , alors que ses sanglots s'atténuaient.

" Chuuuuttt ... calme-toi ... "

Phoebe dèsserra son étreinte quand les reniflements remplacèrent les larmes . Ensuite, elle releva délicatement le menton de sa nièce afin de plonger ses yeux dans ceux rougis de celle-ci , et lui dit :

" Pearl , écoute-moi attentivement : tu n'es pas un démon . Et en ce qui concerne tes liens de parenté... "

Elle marqua un silence, hésitant sur ce qu'elle allait dire :

" Oui ?"

" Tu es ... enfin prête à connaître la vérité, si tu la veux vraiment ."

" Alors je ne ..."

" Attend ! Je ne peux rien te dire encore . Pour cela, il faut que toute la famille soit là, car même s'il n'y a pas le sang ... le coeur y ait . Tu vas descendre avec moi et on va en parler avec tes parents et tante Paige , tu es d'accord ?"

" Oui, mais..."

" Les questions seront pour plus tard ."

" D'accord ."

Sur ce, elles sortirent de la chambre et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour se diriger vers le salon où Piper et Coop étaient assis en train de parler calmement de la future petite Halliwell . Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce , Piper tourna la tête vers sa fille et , remarquant les yeux bouffis de celle-ci, se leva pour les rejoindre . Sa soeur s'approcha d'elle et lui dit d'une voix claire :

" Il faut appeler Paige et Léo . Il faut absolument qu'ils viennent . Paige expliquera tout à Henri plus tard , il doit être au travail là."

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

" Nous avons toutes les deux discutées , et ... enfin bref , il est temps de lui dire la vérité sur ses origines ."

" Oh , je vois...je vais donc à l'école chercher Paige ; même si j'estime que tu es trop jeune pour tout savoir ", ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille .

Elle allait partir mais Coop la retînt .

" J'irais moi, occupes-toi d'appeler Léo plutôt ."

Finalement elle acquiesça ,et il passa par une porte qui était apparut sur le premier palier de l'escalier qui menait à l'école , tandis que Piper criait le nom de son mari . L'instant d'après un halot bleu laissa place à Léo . Mais avant qu'il est pu dire quelquechose , le même phénomène se produisit laissant place cette fois-ci à Paige et Coop . Pearl pendant ce temps était allée chercher ses frères à la demande de sa tante .

Une fois tout le monde installé dans le salon . Pearl dévisagea tour à tour les adultes présents et , au niveau de Piper et Léo, dit d'une voix tremblante :

" Je veux la vérité ..."

" Et tu l'auras ", ajouta Phoebe .

Ainsi Pearl apprit tout ce qui concernait ses origines : la découverte de Phoebe qui avait aboutit à des prémonitions , son abandon , la provenance de sa cicatrice , puis celle de la lettre qui expliquait qu'elle était née Potter et avait un frère jumeau William, et enfin la décision que sa famille 'd'adoption' avait prise à son égard et son intégration au sein de la famille .

Pearl était très surprise par ce qu'on venait de lui révéler ,mais elle était tout de même révoltée par le fait qu'elle eut été abandonnée par ses parents juste pour la protéger des miédas que susciterait son frère jumeau. Elle trouvait en effet que cela n'était pas une raison suffisante, surtout qu'ils s'étaient trompés de 'survivant' en plus de ça, et estima désormais le nom des Potter avec une certaine haine. Ses frères étaient eux aussi très surpris par les dires des adultes, et leurs sentiments ne divergeait que peu de ceux de la petite fille.

En fin de compte , cette discussion eut plus pour résultat le renforcement des liens qui s'étaient tissés entre les membres de la famille et Pearl.

Celle-ci, cependant, prit d'un doute, demanda :

" Y-a-t-il un moyen de devenir réellement une Halliwell ? Je veux dire par le sang ou magiquement ?"

" Oui , mais cela sera certainement difficile ."

Et alors que le silence s'installa dans la pièce , une ombre furtive se volatilisa en silence derrière la porte .

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**à suivre...**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Moi même je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre car il n'y a pas trop d'action ..mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais arranger ce petit problème pour la suite dans le prochain chapitre , que j'ai d'ailleurs débuté...

Le chapitre 5 aura pour titre : L'adoption , une cérémonie qui apporte du changement .

A la prochaine ,

n'oubliez pas de mettre une review soit dit en passant ,

**Kaomisha.**


	6. note

GGOOOMMMEENNN

GGOOOMMMEENNN !! ne m'envoyer de doloris s'il vous plait !! Moi aussi je déteste recevoir de note à la place d'un nouveau chapitre mais bon suite à vos reviews je suis obligé d'en écrire une …

Voilà, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire au cours de l'année sans compter certain problèmes que j'ai eu.

Seulement même si l'année du bac vient à se terminer, celle des études supérieur, et qui plus est médecine, va tous juste débuter.

Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement et je n'aurais accès à internet que dans un peu moins d'un mois dans mon nouveau logement si je ne rencontre pas de problème (là je vous écris de chez quelqu'un de ma famille).

Plus de la moitié du chapitre suivant est déjà écrite sur papier , et lorsque sur un coup de tête j'ai une « révélation » je l'écrit également ce qui fait que plusieurs passages de chapitres futurs ont déjà été écrit, en plus du fait que je fait des recherches pour pouvoir écrire ce qui manque surtout concernant la série Charmed ( l'arbre généalogique des Halliwell , les démons , les sort … ) .

Je ne le répéterai donc jamais assez mais…JAMAIS je n'abandonnerai cette fic même s'il me faut plus de dix ans pour l'écrire !!


End file.
